Peter Pika (2015 game)
Peter Pika 'is a 3D platformer developed by Inora in 2015 for the Wii U/Xbox One/Playstation 4. Taking inspiration from Crash Bandicoot, Spyro, Banjo-Kazooie, Sonic, and Mario, the game is a tribute, dealing with Peter Pika's adventures on Massive Mountain as he attempts to defeat the evil Dr. Wessel. Plot Dr. Wessel is a mad scientist who makes his base on the remote Massive Mountain, planning to drain it's energy and use it to take over the world. One day, Peter Pika, a local resident notices and is encouraged by his friend to stop Wessel. Peter sets out and defeats Wessel's minions across the worlds, eventually attacking Wessel in his base located at the Peak. Peter destroys Wessel's Mecha Pika, launching Wessel into space where he is stuck. Peter, Chad, and Redd celebrate. Gameplay ''Peter Pika ''is a 3D platformer that combines elements from various other 3D platformers. Players take control of Peter Pika(and later Chad Capybara and Redd) as they go through open levels, defeating enemies, platforming, and collecting various items. Each world has a specific theme and 5 levels, 3 regular, 1 boss, and 1 rolling levels. Rolling levels have players control the character as they curl into a ball. Players must roll away from obstacles and collect 5 blue flowers to complete the level. There are also Bonus Rounds which can be unlocked with keys bought from Redd. These 2D levels have players tilting Peter to collect enough points before a timer runs out. Peter Pika has the key platforming abilities in addition to a claw attack. Chad Capybara can ram and body slam. Redd can use a tail attack and can float for a few seconds in midair. Every world is connected through Massive Mountain, the hub world. Here, players can practice their moves, buy from Chad, buy from Redd, switch characters, and explore. After Space is completed players unlock Hard Mode, where they can control Chad. Beat Hard Mode to unlock Redd. Levels Massive Mountain The hub world. Chad can be found in a small hut in the center of the world, and Redd can be found roaming around the world. The area is split into different parts, the center, where the titular mountain appears, and 6 other areas, one for each world. There's also a Star that can transport the player to space after all 6 Golden Crystals have been found. Grass Cave Dessert Ice Volcano Peak Space Items Normal *Flower: Eat these to restore 1 health point. *Flower Seed: These can be bought from Chad and used to plant a Flower any time. *Rose: Eat these to restore all health. *Rose Seed *Star Flower: Eat these to become temporarily invincible. *Star Seed Collectibles *Golden Flower: There's one Golden Flower hidden in every level. Collect 6 to upgrade Peter's health. He starts with 3 and the max is 8. *Crystal: There are three of these in every level. Collect them and trade 15 of these for a Key. *Key: These can be bought with Crystals and will open bonus rounds. *Golden Crystals: Complete Bonus Rounds to earn these. Collect all 6 to open Space. Bosses Characters *'Peter Pika: A silent Pika who wears a propeller hat. He is relatively cheerful and cute. He's the default playable character. *'Chad Capybara': A geeky Capybara who is Peter's best friend. He talks in a low snively voice. He runs the game's shop and is also a playable character in Hard Mode. *'Redd': A sly laid back Red Panda. He will trade you Keys for Crystals and talks in a smooth quiet voice. He is an unlockable character who can be played as after Hard Mode is completed. *'Dr. Wessel': A villainous weasel who made his base on Massive Mountain, Wessel seeks to drain the power of the mountain. He talks in a growl. Reception Trivia